


City of Angels

by hpautumngrl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpautumngrl/pseuds/hpautumngrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure, Unadulterated, Cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City of Angels

**Author's Note:**

> I have two extremes. The filthiest porn on the planet. And fluff so fluffy it'll make your teeth rot.  
> Guess which one this is.

Dean was sprawled out on the bed, cigarette between his lips, one hand behind his head, the other combing lazy through Sam’s hair, and a dopey smile on his face. Sam was curled around his side, half asleep and not really paying attention to the movie that Cas had demanded they watch. Cas was enthralled, head perched on his hands, eyes riveted to the screen. City of Angels was really his cup of tea apparently; something about a fallen angel finding love intrigued him they guessed. Dean didn’t have the heart to tell him it wouldn’t all be sunshine and rainbows soon. He’d have to deal with the repercussions either way and there was no getting Cas to change his mind once it was made up. 

Dean tapped the dead cigarette into the ash tray just as the tragic ending came. He could hear Cas sniffling from the end of the bed so he sat up, Sam sliding off him and curling in on himself to find a comfier position for sleep. 

“Hey, come here, it’s okay.” He grabbed Cas’s shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug. “It’s just a movie, remember?” 

“I know, but he loved her and… and…” there were tear trails on his face now and he was sniffling loud enough to wake the dead. 

“I know, I know.”

Sam was awake now (he couldn’t ignore a crying Cas either after all) and crawling over Dean so he could cuddle Cas too. 

They fall asleep like that: Cas in the middle, surrounded by the boys he’d given everything for and who loved him most in the world.


End file.
